The Dark Empress
by ChaserJaws11
Summary: Harry is dropped off at the curb by his uncle and makes his way to platform nine and three quarters, but runs into a bit of trouble, and now the whole future's been changed. What damage could a rock do to the world? Read and find out! Dark!Harry HPDG HIATUS!
1. The Rock Without a Hard Place

**I do not own Harry Potter or any references/characters that I may happen to use.**

**This is a fic idea that I have had for a while. I have seen a lot of Dark Harry fics, as well as many Slytherin Harry fics, but most of the time all Dark Harrys are Slytherin, or maybe Ravenclaw. This is why I want to make a true Dark Gryffindor Harry. This fic will start in first year, and I want to employ The Butterfly Effect, where one of Harry's tiny actions change and a new future is set.**

**HPDG**

**Dark!Gryffindor!Harry**

**Dark!Slytherin!Daphne**

**"Hubba Baloo" Normal Speaking**

**_"Hubba Baloo" Thought Speaking_**

**"Hubba Baloo" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

**"'Hubba Baloo"' Parseltongue Speaking**

**_"Hubba Baloo" Spells_**

**Starting Story**

Unceremoniously dropped off at the train station by his fat lard of an uncle was not how he wanted to start his first year of magic, but Harry Potter had long since given up any sort of hope for kind feelings coming from his guardians, and that term was stretching it with how they truly treated him.

So Harry trudged on, dragging his trunk and owl, whom he had named Hedwig, along as he heard the squeal of tires.

_"Uncle was really excited to get rid of me"_ Harry thought wryly, and so Harry made his way towards the section of the platform between nine and ten.

As Harry was moving along he saw a group of Redheads making their way towards the same platform he was, with the mother muttering and yelling about muggles and which platform they must go to. From the owl mixed in with the family's luggage, and the little girl's constant reminder of Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Harry was pretty sure he was watching a wizarding family.

So, with a little more courage than he thought he had, Harry made his way towards the group. He felt he could just watch the family to learn where the platform would be but he wanted to make some friends. As Harry was nearing the last pillar before he intersected the group, the wheel on his luggage carrier got stuck on a misshapen cobblestone. And so, Harry watched the family move _through one of the pillars, _as he pulled against the uneven floor, losing to it quite badly.

By the time Harry had dislodged himself from the stone, the family had already passed through the invisible barrier and he was alone on the crowded train platform once more. Though Harry could have sworn he heard the mother almost screeching the family's position, looking around as if she were searching for something, but he soon forgot about that, as Harry tried to mentally prepare himself. Running into a wall on purpose isn't exactly a fun game, and he would look so stupid if he hit it and fell down.

Suddenly, that thought made Harry freeze. _"What if I can't go? What if I'm not allowed because I couldn't make it through here?"_ Slowly Harry took some calming breathes, this was his chance at freedom, at being in a place where being weird and freaky was normal. Harry's eyes flashed and if one were to look closely enough, they could see a wisp of energy encircle his body, but it was gone in the blink of an eye.

_"I can do this. No! I will do this."_ With a small mental pick-me-up and a running start, Harry ran face first into the wall, except he didn't. Opening his eyes, Harry saw what could be the coolest thing he had ever seen. A huge, red train, with lettering for Hogwarts School, spanning farther than the eye could see, was right there, under everyone's nose and he got to see it.

Harry started to make his way to the train, not seeing the red-haired family, but now, Harry could care less. He was here, going to a school for magic. Harry felt like he could jump for joy, but he was a boy, so he just smiled and danced on the inside. If there was one thing his uncle taught Harry, it was how to control your happiness, though Harry didn't think his uncle knew anything about it himself. Pulling himself up onto the train, Harry felt as though he was in a film, looking down the train.

Finding a cabin, wasn't that hard, but finding one that wasn't full of people was a little more challenging. Not that Harry didn't want to interact with some other first years, but he didn't want to be around so many people at once, and his supposed fame would make it hard to make real friends, and not hanger-ons.

Opening the door to the last cabin in the car that he was on, Harry noticed that there was only one person, a young girl, who was looking over one of the texts.

"Umm… do you mind if I sit here with you?" Harry wasn't exactly desperate, but this girl looked like she could be nice, and his arms were getting a little tired from pulling his luggage everywhere. Not to mention, hearing his name being whispered around was a pinch disconcerting, and slightly intimidating. Who knew he took down a dragon when he was only seven years old?

The girl gave what was probably a sound of consent, but she kept looking through the book, which Harry noticed was called _Moste Magical Charmes, _and it was quite a large book at that. The girl herself was blond, with pretty blue eyes and a noble face. She was only a little shorter than Harry, a fact that made Harry a little embarrassed. She was wearing the school uniform, so Harry couldn't tell how developed she was, but she looked pretty thin, however not unhealthily so.

The girl looked up, and Harry thought she was glaring at him, but she just sighed. "You Are Harry Potter." It wasn't a question, and Harry's heart dropped at yet another person he would disappoint. "Yes, and you would be?"

"My name is Daphne Greengrass. Don't worry, I don't believe those books about you, if they were true, you would be much more than rumors." Well, that made sense, and so the uncomfortable atmosphere almost disappeared completely.

"So what are you reading?" Harry knew the title, and what it was probably about, but figured it would be a good way to start a conversation. Daphne seemed kind of excited too, as she placed a marker in on the page and closed it, putting it to the side.

"It was a charms book that I bought in Diagon Alley" That was strange, wouldn't her parents buy her books, was she an orphan like him? "Why did you choose to sit with me?"

Well, that was blunt. Harry felt she would have more tact, but maybe not. "I don't know, mostly because there was only you sitting in here, and you weren't whispering about this guy I have heard about. Have you seen him, The Harry Potter?"

She giggled slightly, then smiled a little. Harry thought it was a very cute smile and he would not mind to see it more.

"No, the only person I have seen on the train would be this little black-haired boy, he's kinda sill looking."

"Oi! I am not silly looking!" Now both Daphne and Harry were giggling, well Harry was making manly chuckles, not giggles.

"So, Dap- Miss Greengrass, do you know any spells yet? I haven't had a chance to look through the spell books so far."

"You can call me Daphne if I can call you Harry," at Harry's nod she continued, "and yes, I live in a magical home, so I have a learned a few spells. Wanna see one?"

Harry once again nodded and Daphne took out her wand, which was made of a very dark, almost black wood.

**_"Mutatio Sufflavus"_** Harry was very surprised when most of his hair turned blond, though the roots remained the same color. Apparently though this wasn't good enough, as when Daphne saw the roots, she became a little dejected.

"That was really cool, did you learn that spell from that book." So Harry got up and sat down beside Daphne, who was now skimming through the book to see if she did anything wrong.

"Maybe you just need more practice, why don't you try another spell?" Harry looked through the book quickly, looking for something to cheer his new friend up.

"Why don't you try this one, it looks pretty easy."

Daphne picked up her wand again, and looked over the spell, moving the wand in tandem with her muttering.

"Here, try it on my glasses, anything you can do to them would probably be an improvement." Harry took off his glasses and placed them on the seat opposite of them, and then sat back down, trying to see what Daphne would do. All he could see were blurs, though he was able to see general shapes and colors.

**_"Reformare!"_** Right before, well Daphne's eyes the glasses twisted and moved, but then the door opened and her concentration shattered, along with the glasses' changing, now looking like a lump of plastic and glass, fresh from the oven.

There at the doorway, stood a red-haired boy, looking around the cabin, then at its two inhabitants.

"Have either of you seen Harry Potter, he's my best friend but I can't find him." Well that was rather surprising, Harry didn't know he had a best friend. Daphne looked at Harry, and seeing the blank look, sent a slight glare that the other boy was oblivious to.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him yet, why don't you look for him someplace else." The way she said it could easily be viewed as unkind, but it wasn't overly mean. The red-haired boy's face turned a shade of red quite like his face, and slammed the door. They heard a lot of scuffling as the boy left the area, probably in search of HARRY POTTER.

"Thanks for that. I didn't even know that guy, bloody hell, is this what I'm going to have to deal with?" Harry was almost feeling lost here, before he heard Daphne giggle again and smiled. He at least made one true friend, even if the place was full of berks, he could be happier here than at home.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, that was a Weasley. They are famous for gaining recognition by hanging onto Dumbledore's coattails. By the way, what house do think you are going to go in?"

Harry didn't really know much about the houses, except what he recalled from that ponce at the robes shop.

"Umm… I don't know, what house do you think you're gonna be in?" Maybe Daphne could be in the same house as him. That would be so cool.

"I was thinking Slytherin, but Ravenclaw sounds like it could be my house as well. You will probably go to Gryffindor, it's your family's house after all." For some reason, Daphne seemed reluctant to say this, as though it would hurt. However, before Harry could ask, the door opened once more, though this time another girl was coming inside.

"Hi Daphne, how you doing? Who's this?" The girl seemed pretty nice, but very energetic. She was a brunette with no real distinguishing features, but she exuded a sort of sickly sweet innocence that felt pretty fake.

"Hello Tracey, this is my friend Harry, Harry this is Tracey Davis." Now Harry was certain that Tracey was not as innocent as she pretended to be, as her eyes flashed as she looked them over.

"So Harry, what do you think of all this, I mean, it must not be as grand as fighting dragons, but it is something, right?" While posed as an innocent question, Daphne was certain Tracey was already trying to be a great Slytherin, collect blackmail and other useful pieces of information.

"Well, this all looks so cool, and no, I have never fought a dragon, or done anything those books say I did." Harry didn't catch on to what Tracey was doing, but if he fell into her trap, it was his own fault. But if he asked nicely, Daphne decided she would help her new friend.

"So what were you guys talking about that had everyone so down, and why are you blond, I thought you had black hair?"

"Well, Daphne charmed my hair blond, by the way, when is this gonna wear off? It was nice knowing what a jerk that kid was, but I like my black hair." Daphne shrugged her shoulders, but grabbed the book, opening it to the page it was before.

"Anyways, we were talking about the houses, but I don't know anything about them yet. Could you explain how it works?" Harry had heard of Gryffindors and Slytherins, but thought that there had to be more than that.

So, as Daphne read the charms book, Tracey explained the Brave, the Loyal, the Smart, and the Cunning, along with each houses ups and downs, to the best of her ability. She was obviously biased towards Slytherin, where her family had apparently been going for hundreds of years, but for the most part it was a fair assessment.

Harry thought over each house and decided that he would probably be heading for Gryffindor. He wasn't very cunning, he definitely wasn't loyal without cause, and Harry liked to think he was smart, but he was not very good at theory when he was in Primary School.

Both girls looked slightly sad at this, though Daphne more so, and Harry remembered that Slytherin and Gryffindor were rivals.

"Well, I think we can still be friends, no matter what house we get in, right?" Harry was now kind of desperate, but was determined to get their confirmations on this.

Daphne was the first to pick herself up from her funk, gaining the same fire Harry had in his own eyes. "Yeah, we can do this, who cares how the other housemates think of this?" It was a bold statement coming from a wanna-be Slytherin, but Harry was already a friend and ally, as her mother would call it, and if you wanted loyalty, you must be loyal. Not to a fault of course, and you should not be perfectly loyal to anyone, but loyalty is a reward of loyalty.

Tracey looked between the two of them, then sighed and nodded. "Yeah I guess so, but I think we should keep our… friendship a secret for now. It could be useful to us in the future."

Harry looked to Daphne, who was nodding, so he just gave up and celebrated in the small victory he had just received.

Daphne then jumped slightly, and said "guys, I just remembered a story my father told me about the school, how there are secret chambers made by every founder. If we found one of these chambers, then we could probably have a place to meet."

Tracey quickly agreed, but Daphne knew, and Harry suspected, that she only agreed because of the cool magic that they could find in the founders areas. Harry also wanted to learn more about the areas, much for the same reason, but more because he wanted to hang out with his new friends.

"I heard from my father that each area is marked by a sigil of the founder that made them, so that means it would be a badger for Hufflepuff, a raven for Ravenclaw, a lion for Gryffindor, and a snake for Slytherin. If you find a picture or something of one of these, we tell the others and try to see if there is a secret passage."

Then Harry remembered the lump that was once his glasses, but when he questioned Daphne, she replied that the reversal charm was not known to her.

** "We now have ten minutes until the train arrives. It is advised to get dressed in your school uniforms."**

Both girls looked to Harry and he got the hint, leaving to allow Tracey to get dressed and do whatever girls did when they were alone. So grabbing the lump, Harry left to get changed.

Now Harry could see Hogwarts, at least the blur of it, and he had to say the school looked incredible from his point of view. A real place of magic!

**Ending Chapter**

**Please Read After Notes!**

**I've been thinking of doing this story for a while now, and while the later years are still a bit fuzzy, I do have a plan for right now. I always felt that Dark!Harry stories were pretty much the same, Harry hates muggles, Harry hates muggleborn, Harry is a Dark lord or a Dark lord's apprentice. So I want to create a Dark!Harry where he doesn't exactly become a Dark Lord but is still an awesome evil bastard. Harry will also never be 'whipped', he follows Daphne because she respects his power and he respects hers. It will be more like they are king and queen, it's just her Ambition, and her plan, and so she gets the cool title.**

**First is that there are going to be no dark arts until the end of third year or the beginning of fourth year. Second is that Harry is going to be Daphne's right hand, not the actual Dark Lord himself. He will still be the most important character for me, but this story is going to focus on Harry and Daphne equally, whether they are alone or apart, it doesn't matter. **

**Daphne will also be creating an inner circle. It will not have a Weasley, a Granger, a Malfoy, or any really light characters, like Remus (who's kind of a pussy) or Mad-eye (who hates Dark people). It will most likely have Luna, because evil Lunas are cool.**

**No Flames Please**

**Peace Out**


	2. The Sorting, Thoughts on Toys

**I do not own Harry Potter or any references/characters that I may happen to use.**

**This is a fic idea that I have had for a while. I have seen a lot of Dark Harry fics, as well as many Slytherin Harry fics, but most of the time all Dark Harrys are Slytherin, or maybe Ravenclaw. This is why I want to make a true Dark Gryffindor Harry. This fic will start in first year, and I want to employ The Butterfly Effect, where one of Harry's tiny actions change and a new future is set.**

**For those of you who have had things to say about my story, I either disagree with your way of thinking, or thank you for your advice. The Glasses part is something that I completely forgot so thank you, but I don't think a Dark Lady needs a Dark Lord to be her lover. Dark Rulers don't like to share power. Voldemort shows that, and as I said in the last chapters after notes, Harry will want to be her right hand, because she is the one who has the ambition to rule, though Harry will still be important. As for Harry being too Slytherin to be Gryffindor, that's like saying you can be brave but you can't have a brain. He has more than one trait. He's also loyal to friends and allies, but not unless he can absolutely trust them. He has each house trait in some measure, just as every person does.**

**As for Harry's maturity, I do plan to make it a year per chapter after this first chapter up until the fourth year. Bashing does usually make characters, and I do want to avoid that, but I will only probably employ that Dumbledore and some of the Weasleys. I have also read fics where the characters are one sided to the opposite effect, only saying what's good about characters and ignoring their faults. I also want to avoid this. It's a fine line I have to walk. I will probably fall off it on occasion.**

**Thank you for your time, enjoy the show!**

**HPDG**

**Dark!Gryffindor!Harry**

**Dark!Slytherin!Daphne**

"Hubba Baloo" Normal Speaking

"_Hubba Baloo" Thought Speaking_

"**Hubba Baloo" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

"'Hubba Baloo"' Parseltongue Speaking

"**_Hubba Baloo" Spells_**

**Starting Story**

Finding an older student who could fix his glasses was actually very easy, though he did in fact alert everyone that he was Harry Potter by doing so. Bummer…

As Harry got off the train, he noticed that most students were either looking for friends or starting off towards a group of carriages. Harry, already having agreed with the two wanna-be Slytherins, just started walking towards the carriages.

"Firs' Years oveh her'!" Came the voice of the lovable giant of a man, Hagrid, who was holding a rather large lamp, and waving at the children.

After some trepidation, most first years followed the man, who started to tell the children to get into a boat and that there should be no more than four of them to one boat.

Harry had chosen a boat that only had two other people in it, a brown-haired girl that seemed to know a lot about magic, though she claimed to be a muggleborn, and a nervous looking boy who was slightly pudgy. They were Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.

They were pretty nice and Harry was actually having fun talking to them after they stopped staring at him in awe

While all this was happening, Harry's hair stopped be so blond and started to darken, and twenty minutes later, it was straight black once more.

Looking up at the castle gave Harry a sense of smallness, but the grand sight before him squashed that feeling very quickly, and Harry simply took in the image before him, sure that he would remember it forever.

As they passed under the bridge and pulled up to the shore, Harry spent the last few minutes talking with the two fellow first years, learning about them, and telling them some things about himself.

As they walked up the path, Harry saw his two friends, now looking like robots, completely blank. Catching Daphne's eye, he sent her a nod, which she returned.

Up at the top of the hill had to be the largest door Harry had ever seen, which was then opened by a severe looking woman, with hair in a tight bun.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, as new students, please follow me." and so, with that she turned around and started to leave. This forced most students to close in behind her, trying to keep up with her.

"My name is Minerva Mcgonagall, and I will be your transfiguration professor. You will all be joining in on the great tradition of Hogwarts, becoming a part of one of the four founder's houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

From her voice Harry could tell she held some distain for Slytherin, but that was only because he had heard hatred and distain all his life. It was easy to tell when someone didn't like something for Harry.

Suddenly stopping at the door, the professor turned to them and told them to wait while she made sure everything was ready.

"I'm telling you that something must be done about that Peeves, he is getting out of control." Looking up, Harry was surprised to see a group of ghosts, or ghouls, or spirits, he didn't know, and judging by their conversation, he might not want to. One was dressed like a monk, complete with shaved head and large… midsection. The other one was much scarier, looking like a true murder victim, with silvery blood covering him.

Most of the other students were either squealing or screeching in surprise, though Harry considered that kind of foolish. These ghosts looked like they were quite comfortable being seen, so they must not be considered Dark or evil or whatever it was.

Then the one that looked like a monk noticed the group and floated down to greet them, waving jollily. "Hello, you must be the new first years, hope you get into Hufflepuff. That's my old house, you see." And with that, both ghosts went on their merry way, just as the door opened and the group was welcomed in.

Standing in the hall, looking like a group of meerkats in front of a group of hyenas or lions. A few could be heard shaking in their shoes, which made Harry laugh slightly. This was intimidating but nothing like a drunk or angry Vernon. That was frightening, and it scarred him severely.

Harry heard the whispers of the other students, especially Hermione's babbling list of facts and spells, or Ron's loud muttering of wrestling trolls. That one is just weird. Harry didn't know what to expect, but he wanted to be ready, so he did what he always did when he was preparing himself for something hard or challenging.

He closed his eyes, calmed his breathing and focused inward. He had learned this technique from a teacher in his primary school. The teacher had only been there one year, and he left quite suddenly, but he was probably the only good person there. Using this technique, Harry had seen a ball of light inside of him on the occasion and it had only been getting clearer.

Soon after they came in, McGonagall brought out an old witches hat, which looked older than the castle itself, which she put on a small stool.

Harry looked around the room, noticing the house colors, and who was in each house, before hearing some of the most atrocious singing, worse than his aunts.

"_**Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.**_

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry saw the rip move, but to be honest he was amazed by the thing in front of him. It was so cool and stupid at the same time. He almost laughed right then and there.

Maybe that was the purpose, to calm down the new students with a bit of ridiculousness. However, that nervous atmosphere came right back once the students were told to come up to be sorted one by one.

"Abbot Hannah"

"**Hufflepuff"…**

"Granger, Hermione"

"**Gryffindor"…**

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"**Slytherin"…**

Longbottom, Neville"

"**Gryffindor"…**

"Potter, Harry"

And so it was Harry's turn, and as he walked up, Harry felt his courage leave him slightly, but was able to make it to the stool without dropping like a bunch of rocks.

"_**Well, hello Mr. Potter."**_

"Umm…. Sorting Hat?"

"_**Yes, but let's see where to sort you, don't have all day after all."**_

Harry felt a strange sensation in his head, which he took as the hat doing whatever it was that it did. Harry didn't know why he was so comfortable with an inanimate object reading his mind, but before long the hat, stopped.

"_**Now Mr. Potter, I must say you have an extraordinary mind. You have loyalty, a strong mind, and some ambition as well. You are also a very brave individual, if I do say so. Now the problem is where to sort you…"**_

"Wait, so I am one of the only students with traits for more than one house? That's kind of stupid, if that's what you're used to dealing with."

"_**Well, the audacity, hehe, if you're that brave to talk back to me, than you definitely belong in… **_**'Gryffindor'"**

As Harry walked over to the Gryffindor Table, Harry noticed that most of that table's students were cheering, "We Got Potter", like he was a new toy only they got.

It kind of pissed him off that he was a novelty of the Wizarding World, without being able to make a serious claim to fame like those great heroes and villains before him. He didn't even remember if he was the one who truly killed Voldemort or not.

Harry truthfully didn't know how the next seven years were gonna go, if instead of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry would be the Toy-Who-Lived.

**Ending Chapter**

**Well this chapter is done, and the early years of Hogwarts are done with it. Next chapter is gonna be at the beginning of fourth year, with a few flashbacks and explanations of the past years as he goes on.**

**No Flames Please**

**Review if Possible**

**Peace Out**


	3. Absolute Power's Start

**I do not own Harry Potter or any references/characters that I may happen to use.**

**This is a fic idea that I have had for a while. I have seen a lot of Dark Harry fics, as well as many Slytherin Harry fics, but most of the time all Dark Harrys are Slytherin, or maybe Ravenclaw. This is why I want to make a true Dark Gryffindor Harry. This fic will start in first year, and I want to employ The Butterfly Effect, where one of Harry's tiny actions change and a new future is set.**

**Thank you for your time and reviews, enjoy the show!**

**HPDG**

**Dark!Gryffindor!Harry**

**Dark!Slytherin!Daphne**

"Hubba Baloo" Normal Speaking

"_Hubba Baloo" Thought Speaking_

"**Hubba Baloo" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

"'Hubba Baloo"' Parseltongue Speaking

"**_Hubba Baloo" Spells_**

**Starting Story**

In the last three years, things had been, interesting for Harry to say the least. He had fought angry teachers, giant snakes, and dementors, as well as learned about the weakness that Dumbledore had. He never took an affirmative action, at least not since Harry had been there to do it for him.

The first year, Harry didn't notice it, but Daphne now believed that the 'traps' for Quirrel and Voldemort, were more of a test for him and his friends. The tests included a deadly plant, a race for keys, a riddle, and a mirror that could only work for someone who didn't care for the prize. It was the perfect challenge for Harry and his two Gryff friends, Hermione and Neville.

Second year was even worse, as he had to save Weasley's sister from a basilisk and her fool self, though it became much simpler when he stabbed the sword through the possessed book. The snake now listened to him, and helped him and his Sly friend, and Tracey, find out about the 'secrets' of the Chamber of Secrets.

Third year was the worst however.

Dumbledore had also been the cause of Harry's Godfather's death, though indirectly, which had been the breaking point between them.

It had been the beginning of third year, and Harry had just learned that a traitor to his father had attempted to break into Hogwarts to kill him, but as it turned out, Sirius had tried to protect him from Ronald's pet rat, Scabbers. Or Peter, it was kind of confusing.

Harry had just confronted the man when he was stopped by Hermione, Professor Lupin, and Snape. Harry discovered a lot more history about his teachers as well as lost a lot of trust in Hermione.

Harry was also angry at Lupin, who was supposed to be one of his father's best friends, but could not even stop him after class in order to chat with him.

The end result was a kissed Sirius and Pettigrew in Azkaban. It pissed Harry off to later learn there was an animagus ward, as the wardstone was in the Chamber, so that it could not be disturbed by anyone except the headmaster or an heir of Slytherin.

Sirius Black was obviously exonerated posthumously after Harry was able to catch Peter, as he no longer deserved the nicknames his father's group had given him as a student, and Harry was given the compensation for his godfather's death. It didn't help his situation, as Harry hoped that Sirius would be his ticket out of the Dursleys.

It might be cold or callous, but Harry didn't know Sirius that well, and he really didn't like the Dursleys. Daphne knew of what went on, but only because she promised to keep quiet and try to help.

Fourth year was going to be just as bad, if not worse than the previous years, because Harry was sure he would get caught up in the tournament even if Dumbledore tried to stop it. Just like the last three years. Harry was beginning to think the only person he could trust and who could understand him would be Daphne.

Harry's relationship with Daphne had grown exponentially, to the point where Daphne and Harry held feelings for one another. They kept it a secret from one another, but it was becoming harder for each of them.

Speaking of Daphne, she had become increasingly mysterious in her letters from over the summer. It began when the two friends were exploring the Chamber, Daphne found an unopened room, and inside she found… something. Harry didn't know what. She sent the letters using a personal house elf, named Filly, as Daphne and Hedwig, did not get on very well.

It apparently had something to do with a refusal of bacon and the almost clawing out of some eyes.

Anyways, Daphne's letters alluded to a need to meeting up in the Chamber on the first weekend, which is why Harry was currently using his invisibility cloak and waiting for Daphne in Myrtle's bathroom.

"Hey Harry, can we get going?" Daphne appeared nervous, looking around erratically as she closed in on him, holding his arm. She was carrying her pack with her, which didn't look all that full.

Harry opened the Chamber door and called up the stairs, something Tracey actually discovered, and the two mismatched friends headed down into the Chamber.

The Basilisk was actually pretty good company, and acted like a fierce and somewhat cruel guard dog to Harry. So when Harry came down, he was greeted by a wall of green scales and a happy hiss.

"'Hello, Protector!"' Harry yelled in what he hoped was the direction of the snake's head. Harry and Daphne continued to walk until they came to one of the back rooms, opening the door and heading inside.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about, luv" Harry asked, looking rather concerned with Daphne's current state.

Daphne seemed to be fighting an internal battle, before she took a deep breathe, "Well, you remember last year, that room?" At Harry's nod, she continued, "I found a book on the Dark Arts in there, and I wanted to know that I haven't opened it yet, but I can't get it out of my mind."

Daphne took another breathe and continued almost too quick to decipher, "Wouldyouliketolookintothebookwithme?"

Harry blinked once, twice, before leading the two of them over to a set of chairs, set up like a meeting room.

Harry then thought about what to do, he knew that the Dark Arts were powerful, but they were also corrupting of the mind, body, and soul. He did know that Daphne didn't want to damage her mind or body, she was a bit vain like that. She would never suggest something like this unless there was a way to keep her full beauty and brains.

"You're hiding something, what is it?"

Daphne nodded, "yes, I found that this book was written with the intention of mastering the Dark Arts, not simply using them or knowing them. It has the knowledge to keep the truly corrupting influences of the Dark Arts away."

Harry was still skeptical, and with reason. There has never been a record of a Dark Arts Master, there were masters, but no one could truly harness the Darkness of magic, only work with it.

"I didn't read any of the chapters, but the book was written by Salazar Slytherin and he says that he learned the way of controlling Dark Magic after he had started to use the Art, but he wrote this in the foreword." Daphne finished quickly, seeing Harry's hand wave her down.

Harry sighed, "I… I'll trust your judgment, do you think this will help us, do you want to truly do this?"

Harry's serious face must have caused something, because Daphne fell silent for several minutes.

"Yes, I want to learn this, it could have lost magics that not learning would be an insult to our ability." Daphne said, her face blank, but her eyes hoping.

"Hmm… ok, then let's do it, did you bring the book with you?" Harry knew it was a dumb question, but it would be the start of their journey, and it was their final innocent thought.

"Yes, and don't tell Tracey, she already doesn't like how I am friends with you. She has threatened to expose us, and that will cause a whole mess of problems." Daphne was more straight faced at this, as her alliance with the girl was already strained, and it was only the blackmail they had on each other that kept them from separating.

Opening "_**Magic: Arts of Darkness**_" to chapter one, Daphne and Harry took turns memorizing and absorbing the theory work that Salazar had discovered, while practicing the art Daphne's father taught her, and she in turn taught Harry, Occlumency. It was required that a mind art be learned, so that the mental discipline could be used in the mentem surdi praesidium, or Dark Mind Protection.

mentem surdi praesidium involved a control of instinct instead of emotion, which is the drive of the Dark Arts. Instinctual fears and needs are what the Darkness increases, which included rage, lust, hunger, obsessiveness, and protectiveness surprisingly. It also increased a person's fear of the unknown, which caused paranoia and increased the power of phobias. Daphne herself believed that Voldemort's fear of death could have been caused by Dark Magic Corruption. Harry thought he was just a pussy, though he didn't say it out loud.

mentem surdi praesidium was not about suppressing the instincts, as that would eventually cause a burst in control, making Dark Magic Corruption much more likely than normal. No, mentem surdi praesidium was about harnessing the power each one had, and to use it against others in the spells they cast. This would add more power to the spells, as well as make them more in control of their actions when they used the instincts. It didn't take away the instincts, it just made the will of the caster stronger. A mother an lift a car to save her child, just using her motherly love, even though it would normally be impossible. This was the power of instincts.

"It seems simple enough and these exercises aren't even that hard" Harry stated, as he looked over the first chapter.

"No, but we should practice these before we jump ahead. How about we meet up in two weeks, see how we have progressed in the art. Then we can go from there"

After that was settled, Daphne hid the book once more, and they left the Chamber and the bathroom, heading to their respective dorms.

Harry was accosted by Hermione, who felt that she had some hold over him, which, since the incident she hadn't even apologize about last year, she didn't.

"Where have you been Harry?" Harry knew she was just worried, Hermione was a really bad liar and would have given hints if she had an ulterior motive, but Harry did not want to deal with her at the moment. Tomorrow the two other schools would be coming, and Harry just knew it was going to be a long day.

Harry was exhausted. He had just done a lot of extra studying and practicing Occlumency and learning a new mind art did not make for a lazy day.

"Sorry Hermione, but I can't talk, I'm beyond tired."

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds before nodding and wishing him a good night. She would probably ask him tomorrow but that was another thing to deal with.

Tomorrow's rays of sunlight shined through the window, and brightened Harry's curtains to an unbearable level. Contrary to how he felt, Harry practiced his Occlumency and started mentem surdi praesidium last night, staying up for about four more hours than he should have.

Morning brought breakfast, and then they were all outside waiting for the two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to arrive.

Beauxbatons made their approach via a flying chariot, pulled by twelve large horses. The procession that exited the carriage was a group of very beautiful people, both male and female.

Durmstrang was much more… manly to say in a word. The students came in on a great ship from under the sea. Their procession was much cooler in Harry's opinion, with flames and acrobatics, the group proved that they weren't pushovers.

Harry smiled like a feral animal, this looked like it would be fun…

**Ending Chapter**

**There we go, chapter 3 done, only a few dozen more. I really liked this chapter, though I hope you guys don't mind the massive amount of theory involved. Hopefully I won't have to do that again. I AM SORRY THAT I KILLED SIRIUS! It had to happen, as it would set Harry on a path against Dumbledore, and no matter how much Sirius loves Harry, I don't think he would condone the Dark Arts. Also, Harry's reasons are valid, if cold. He doesn't actually know Sirius, so how would he care for him as much as he does in the canon books? I hope you guys understand my reasoning. I also started Harry and Daphne down the dark path, though it won't truly get dark for a few chapters more. I do have one question for you guys, do you think I should have harry set up his own defense and not enter the tournament, or should he? If he does he might expose his new training, and he will also have time to devote to more learning. I'll think about it, and hopefully get some advice from you guys.**

**I am not going to bash many characters, though there will be enemies that must be taken 'care' of. I will be bashing Ron though, as he will be one of a tiny few. **

**No Flames Please**

**Review If Possible**

**Peace Out**


	4. A Slytherin's Sanctimony

**I do not own Harry Potter or any references/characters that I may happen to use.**

**This is a fic idea that I have had for a while. I have seen a lot of Dark Harry fics, as well as many Slytherin Harry fics, but most of the time all Dark Harrys are Slytherin, or maybe Ravenclaw. This is why I want to make a true Dark Gryffindor Harry. This fic will start in first year, and I want to employ The Butterfly Effect, where one of Harry's tiny actions change and a new future is set.**

**From the reviews that have been posted and my own ideas, I have chosen to keep Harry from being in the Tournament. The way I do this will be seen shortly, and if you don't like the way I am going to do it… tell me a better way that does not overpower Harry/Daphne, and is more believable.**

_**Penny is wise:**_** Thanks for the constant reviews, and I was thinking more along the lines of Sirius be reminded that the Dark Arts took his family and made them crazy. That's why he hates it.**

_** 63: **_**Hopefully most of your questions will be answered this chapter, if not, send me another review if I missed anything.**

_**Vukk:**_** I completely agree. Thanks for the review.**

_**Lightningblade49:**_** Yeah they can be for me too, but I would basically be buggering myself with a fork if I had to go through those years, since nothing truly worth writing about is in there. Sorry if you didn't like it.**

_**Guestfromjan22:**_** Harry is not going to be Daphne's Bellatrix. Well, maybe he is in some ways, but not that submissive bitch thing so many people seem to think I want to do. As for power levels, I am not sure I am going to be going into that for a while if at all. Daphne uses subtlety, while Harry wields a magical sledgehammer. Hermione will become more antagonistic as the story goes farther, especially when Harry bends morality for convenience. **

_**AnAddictedReader:**_** Thanks I read that story too, and I liked it. This idea is slightly based off that one, or at least, I got the idea off that one. If you guys want to see where I am going try to find this crossover between HP and Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy.**

_**Dinadan256:**_** I can understand your reasoning partially, but Harry would be stupid to use his skills in the tournament. Sorry, I ain't doing that. For Harry's submission, well, there relationship is going to be rather complex, as Harry can't just go against his Dark Lady whenever he wants, that would make her seem less powerful. However, as an enforcer and advisor, imagine it as a relationship between the President and a General, with everyone else below them in various positions. There is respect for the position and Harry will take orders just as much as the rest, but he will be privy to much more information and will be allowed to see her weak moments if she has any. Killing her parents will not be easy, but she may need the political power. Tracey is someone who comes from the Voldemort-sympathizer group, and while she is not the daughter of death eaters, she does hold some contempt for muggles/muggleborns. Harry is a complex matter that she let her parents decide for her on how to react.**

**Thank you for your time and reviews, enjoy the show!**

**HPDG**

**Dark!Gryffindor!Harry**

**Dark!Slytherin!Daphne**

"Hubba Baloo" Normal Speaking

"_Hubba Baloo" Thought Speaking_

"**Hubba Baloo" Demonic/Emotional Speaking**

"'Hubba Baloo"' Parseltongue Speaking

"**_Hubba Baloo" Spells_**

**Starting Chapter**

As Daphne walked back to the Slytherin Dorms, she considered her options. She did not tell Harry about the power plays that were becoming rather apparent on Tracey's part, and she did not tell him that she had practiced a minor dark spell before finding this book.

In fact, finding this book had only become a necessity after she had felt the raw… power and emotion that the spell caused. It was a beginner's spell for Morgana's sake! As a Pureblood girl, this was the first time she felt emotionally open. It scared her.

Finding the book was a stroke of luck and genius, as Daphne had found the book in a common muggle library. The library was old, and she could feel some odd enchantments on the place, so it was probably not muggle at one point. When she entered, Daphne felt whispers, which was the best way to describe them, which led her to a bookcase with a hidden compartment. Inside was an old book, one that thrummed with power.

Daphne trailed a finger along the binding as she mumbled a piece of the first chapter, staring blindly ahead as she walked into the dungeons. Coming up on the entrance, Daphne whispered the password, looking superstitiously over her shoulder for the Weasley twins.

Heading inside, Daphne was accosted by an angry Tracey, who quickly tried to glare her into submission.

"Where have you been?" She asked, and as she did so in front of everyone in the common room, it was obvious what this was.

A power play.

Looking over to the quarter, Daphne saw several others, three girls and a boy fingering wands as they watched, Tracey's backup.

"I have been completing important matters, Davis. Is this any of your concern?" Daphne responded, coldly as she stared down her once-ally.

Tracey looked up and down the girl, before turning her shoulder and bumping her as she walked by.

"Not at all, Greengrass." And with that, the room resumed its daily activities.

Moving quickly upstairs, Daphne let out a sigh of relief, she had lost a valuable resource in the Davis family, but Harry Potter was rather worth it.

Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. Killer of Quirrels and Trolls. Dark Lord Protégé. Hunted by Black. Black's Godson. And if Daphne had her way, her lover.

The streak of possessiveness did not surprise Daphne anymore, as it had been growing since third year, and jumped up right after her first case of Dark magic. Daphne had seen the way others had stared at him, the way girls longed for him. He wasn't theirs.

She knew it would be a challenge, but if she had to fight the world in order to be with Harry, she would crush everyone that got in her path.

In a corner of the room, Daphne saw a pug, a ferret, and two gorillas whispering and taking peaks at her. It was disconcerting, especially considering the power the small group held in this room. Being a favorite to Snape had a lot of push in Slytherin, being the Godson of the man made Draco the Silver Prince, as it were.

The pug, Pansy Parkinson, got up and began to walk over to Daphne, either to try another public humiliation, or to offer a hand of support. Either would be bad, as while Draco had a lot of leeway in the dorms, everyone in Slytherin knew he would fall the minute he stepped outside of Hogwarts.

It was a fine line to walk concerning him, since his power was incredible here, but would hurt a witch's reputation as soon as she graduated. Daphne was pretty safe, considering her own considerable magical power, and her aura of an 'Ice Queen' she produced around the idiot boys of the school.

"Hello Daphne, how are you doing today? I am so sorry for the little spat you had with Tracey, but you can't say it was unexpected. She was incredibly jealous of you." Parkinson said, taking care to play to her strengths. Girly compliments, and buttering up people.

Parkinson is actually fairly smart, especially compared to Goyle and Crabbe, Malfoy's two gorilla bodyguards. She was however, unable or unwilling to see any faults in her Dracey-Poo, and that severely undermined her.

"Well as you said, it was expected. However, I think I am highly capable of moving on. We were not that close anyway, it's no big issue. Thank you for your concern."

Parkinson looked rather coldly at her, before shaking her head. "Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to join Draco and me at our table. We were just discussing Draco's next plan to humiliate Potter."

A plan which will invariably be a flop. Draco has so many resources and yet he always humiliates himself by either being too bullheaded to realize he can't openly attack Harry or that each time he tries something with Harry, it's a teacher that pulls his ass out of the fire.

He's an impetuous little daddy's boy, who would grovel at his killer's feet, before turning around and telling Pansy that a 'Malfoy bows to no man.'

"I don't think that would be in my best interests at the moment, I am quite busy." Daphne responded, her inner tirade over.

"Really, what are you doing? Do you have a boy-toy? Are you finally giving it up to a mudblood? Hahaha, sorry, that was in bad taste. You are too high class to do that." Pansy stated, her laugh more like a wheeze from a diseased dog.

A pretty face, maybe, but she could drive away hags at the sound of her voice.

Daphne turned around, deciding that risking being out alone in the castle was better than listening to her 'betters'. Moving to the door, she was however stopped, by a fifth year, a servant for the true student master of Slytherin. One who works behind the scenes, and rarely allows others to know about her. Draco was a mouthpiece for the younger years and he doesn't even know it.

Nodding her head, Daphne heads towards a small room off of the main common room. It's practically a walk-in closet, but when its occupied by the leader of Slytherin, it becomes a throne room.

There sat Alexa Lacoste. A seventh year pureblood, a beauty with a sharpened dagger for a mind, and current mistress of Slytherin.

You are only called in here when you do something really good, or really bad. It was worrying for Daphne, since she hadn't done anything extremely important for the house, nor has she accomplished a subtle deed.

"Miss Greengrass, thank you for joining me. Some tea?" She said as she waved her hand to a small china set.

Refusing the offer as gently as she could, Daphne tried to figure out why she was called in. Her mind did not want to suspect her friendship with Harry, but as of so far, it is the only possible reason, beside the book. She was stared at by the seventh year for a while longer, each second, her control over herself was slipping.

At the final moments of her composure, Alexa made a subtle hand sign, one that sent every other person in the room away. As the door shut, Daphne tried to pull her wand as subtly as possible.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miss Greengrass. The consequences might be dire." Lacoste said, taking a sip from one of the tea cups after.

"I have called you here, not because of your relationship with Potter, nor because of the book under your dress." Alexa started, startling Daphne before the smirk from the mistress set aflame some anger in her.

"No, I have called you here, because it is my last year. I have chosen you to be my replacement. You should feel honored."

The damn broke, and Daphne slumped into her seat. Her heart beat was racing and her forehead was lined with sweat.

"Really, Ma'am. Thank you for the privilege. It is a great honor to be able to follow in your footsteps." Daphne said, as she took in her new power.

To become mistress of Slytherin was a position almost equal to Harry's in Gryffindor. Well, he also held sway over the other houses, but that was beside the point.

"Do you wonder why I chose you? Why I did not choose Draco, or Tracey, or even Pansy, Daphne?" Lacoste asked, standing up to look at a painting of a ship, watching it sink, before rising up, only to sink once more.

Truthfully, Daphne felt a little entitled, since she knew she was the best at magic, with a great lineage, and the connections that truly mattered. She did not feel in danger from those incompetents. Only Tracey was even close to her, but with her new knowledge that gap would widen.

"Because you are the one who can move without being seen. That was how I was chosen. That is how the previous mistress was chosen. And the master before her. Your alliance with Potter only solidified your position as someone who will become important." She said Potter with no vitriol, or even any emotion at all. He was a piece in her game. A random powerful one at best.

"For the next year, you will learn how to keep Slytherin from destroying itself. How to placate people like Draco without them realizing you pull their strings. How to be like me." There it was, the arrogance of a Slytherin. She hid it well, but even Daphne knew they all felt better than everyone else.

Just like the Gryffindors, and the Ravenclaws. Only the Hufflepuffs were exceptions to this rule.

"Before that however, repeat after me. This is not magically binding, but if you refuse to listen, you will quickly find you are not as valuable as you might think. We would even be able to find Potter a replacement in a year, if we wanted you gone, so do not forget this."

Anger passed through Daphne's eyes, but she nodded.

"I will uphold all that Salazar Slytherin represents. Cunning and Guile, Ambition and Infamy."

Repeated.

"I will reveal to no one my position until it is secured by Merlin, Morgana, and Maeve."

Repeated.

"I will place no one and no thing above the reputation and might of the Noble House of Slytherin."

Repeated.

Daphne watched as Alexa nodded her head, and she rose. Even though she had repeated the last statement, it was a lie.

Her own power, hers and Harry's power is all that mattered. If the houses had to burn so be it.

**Ending Chapter**

**Well here's the semi-long awaited chapter four of The Dark Empress, and the first in the POV of the budding villainess of Daphne Greengrass. How did you all like it?**

**Next Chapter I show more cunning and Harry escapes the tournament quite easily if I do say so. Harry gets in a row with some of his other friends, and Draco loses something important to him.**

**No Flames Please**

**Review If Possible**

**Peace Out**


End file.
